narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Tailed Beasts
The tailed beasts (尾獣, bijū) are nine giant demons that serve to drive the plot of the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, with each possessing a number from one to nine. The tailed beasts are large, living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 404, page 14 giving them power that far outmatches most shinobi. However, this immense strength is tempered due to their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively. When tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilize their powers. History In the beginning of ninja history, centuries before the founding of the ninja villages, there existed one demon, the Ten-Tailed Beast, that plagued the world until the Sage of the Six Paths defeated and sealed the beast within himself, making him the first jinchūriki. However, knowing that his death would release the Ten-Tails back into the world, the Sage used his ability, the , to divide its chakra into the nine other tailed beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to seal its body away in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-16''Naruto'' chapter 510, pages 11-12 Guidelines Jinchūriki Current Rules as of 09-24-14 Subject to revision 'How to Challenge a Jinchuriki' In order to challenge a Jinchuriki & obtain a Biju, one must extend an invitation to its host; this places you on the list of challengers that each host must update in a publicly accessibly spot. as a post in this thread or on the wikia as a discussion topic on the tailed beasts page. Here The two will make all arrangements for when the match will begin and where. Should the Jinchuriki ignore or refuse the invitation-with no reason given- 3 times consecutively, you may report it to other Jinchuriki. Subject for such an event's invitation, for proof & reference of a challenge, must be titled: Number of tails - Name of Jinchuriki; the body of the message may be as you please, though manners & politeness would of course make things much smoother. 'Determine the Nature of the Challenge' The host and the challenger, and ONLY the host and challenger, determine the nature of the challenge. BOTH decide if the match will be an IC Challenge or an OOC Challenge. This means that if an IC Challenge is chosen, the challenger has to RP learning the host’s identity and location and maneuvers him into a Match. This does not mean that the RP is used as a means for the Host to forever avoid having to face his challenger. The host must make it possible for the challenger to complete the terms of the RP event. This is not the battle part. You are going to face off with each other. You are just being creative about it. If the OOC Challenge is chosen, then no RP concerning the challenge is performed. The details are agreed upon and the Match takes place. 'Determine the Details of the Match' The host and challenger, and only the host and challenger, must decide if the battle is to the death. They decide if others are permitted to participate max or if the match is 1v1. Will there be exclusions concerning what powers are to be used? Who will be the judge? Is a time limit proposed in which to complete the challenge? 'How to declare a winner' The battle commences with the initial post & terminates once either combatant is unable to continue. Such a feat can result in several ways, including knock-outs (concussions, etc.), full paralysis, almost-fatal wounds & so forth. So long both parties declare it plausible & understand the longevity/risk of the claim, it's considered eligible for use. However, things can, of course, become debatable in attempt to reach such a goal & in doing so arguments are bound to commence. If need be, either party can have onlookers & such /dis/agree with the action until a verdict is reached. If desired, either party can have other hosts or officials of sorts represent them for a more "legitimized" (as some have called it) reasoning or "Back-up". 'Rules' Like any other zone fight, rules are established as support for completing the quarrel without need for troubles to arise. Those basic rules are also adopted into host-challenges. The rules are as follows agreed upon both parties (with proof) to be something otherwise *''No Auto-Hitting'' Auto-Hitting is recognized as being a direct action following through without consent of the opposing party. *''No God-Modding'' God-Modding has been recognized as an incorrect claim of one or more super-powers incapable of one's possession or against what one's character establishes. Several other things have been regarded God-Modding such as dodging every attack, extreme maneuvers & such. If God-Modding should occur, the opposing party will object to it & things can be negotiated from there. *''Hosts are allowed to use their tails'' There should be no arguments about a host using their Biju's abilities. However, the claim of utilizing all of their tails, if it seems unfit for them, due to period of time with the Biju, can be negotiable must be maintained brief. Furthermore, other rules can be negotiated between both parties. I.E. Rules such as the number of contestants versus the host v. the host (1) can also be negotiated, etc. *''Grace Period'' After any challenge (& loss) from a challenger, a week must be given to the host before challenging them to a rematch (the one week grace period is in subject to a single challenger & as such does not signify a host can ignore challenges from all others during the time period). In cases such as obtaining a Biju for oneself, a 2-week grace period is granted In order to “commune” with one’s Biju. If a host shows inactivity for long periods of time (two weeks or more) without prior notice, you can report their missing & conference of a suitable host will take place when possible. *''Hosts Must Commit to Active Status'' Jinchūriki have an obligation to be active, and are stripped of their bijū if they cannot get online and do their round (1 post every two weeks), regardless of the reason. The leader of their clan/organization will inherit the bijū; if the jinchūriki wasn't in a clan/organization, then a tournament/event can be arranged to determine a suitable host. *''Life and Death Issues'' Unless a jinchūriki has outstanding life force (from being either an Uzumaki, having Wood Release or from being downright immortal), they will die when stripped of their bijū. Else they will be left in a crippled state. *''Time Limitations'' The possessor has a week to decide between sealing the Bijū into someone and making them a Jinchūriki, or imprisoning the Bijū and using genjutsu to control them as a summon. <--- type of genjutsu is in debate at this time. *''Should the Biju be Host-less'' Should the Biju be sealed within something not a Jinchuriki, whomsoever is in possession of the tailed beast (for a prolonged period of one week or more) is entitled to assume duties of fighting for possession of the Biju. As such: Biju are not to be set free to roam; they must be sealed and delivered to the kage of their last Jinchuriki. *''Challenge Limitations'' You may only challenge the same host for the same bijuu once every three months. *''Challenge List'' For purposes of verification each host much keep a record of who is next on the challenge list. This avoids misconduct and is an aid to challengers when seeking a host to challenge. It is suggested this be posted on the NarutoProfiles Wikia as a forum discussion thread to the tailed beasts topic. . 'Bijū as Summons' *Bijū cost 20% of the user's total (not current) chakra to summon, even in succession. *Bijū must be under the influence of genjutsu at all times while used as a summon. Regardless of the genjutsu's potency, it will tax 5% of the summoner's total (not current) chakra while it's actively being used as a summon, the taxation only ceasing when the bijū has been removed from the field. Techniques capable of transferring chakra from the bijū to the summoner are strictly prohibited from being used in this context. *Summoners are restricted to one action per post, be it offensive or defensive so long as the bijū is summoned. *Enhancements to the bijū, such as encasing it in Susanoo are prohibited. *Bijū utilized in this manner will always possess a hateful disposition towards their summoner, this is static. Should a chance ever arise and they gain the ability to act of their own volition, they will prioritise slaying their ex-summoner first, regardless of the presence of any other actors. *If the summoner dies while the bijū is unsummoned and located in inaccessible territory (such as a pocket dimension), it will respawn within a week's time where the summoner was slain. 'Tampering with the Bijū' Tampering with the bijū, meaning: destroying it, altering its affinity, dividing its powers into multiple entities, etc. and any action that changes it from its known canon form is strictly prohibited. The Tailed Beasts }} }} }} }} }} '}} '}} }} References Category:Tailed beasts Category:The Essentials